Getting Territorial
by mandy9578
Summary: One-shot. Post-Turbulence. Flack/Stella. Fiesta. Established Relationship.


**GETTING TERRITORIAL **

**By mandy9578**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. I promise to return them in mint condition afterwards. Plus, I'm not making any money off of this. They belong to Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS.**

**Author's Note: I haven't written a fic in months since I recently started work. Lately, I find myself drafting pleadings, motions and contracts instead of writing fanfic. I just thought I'd write something really short to get back into the swing of things, so to speak. Just a bit of a warning though, I'm bit rusty, so please go easy on me. **

**88888888**

**88888888**

Stella had just finished towel-drying her hair when she heard the apartment door slam shut.

"Babe, I'm home," Flack hollered from the living room.

"I'll be right there sweetie," Stella replied as she threw the towel into the hamper and finally made her way out of their bedroom. There she spied Flack getting a bottle of Corona Extra out of the fridge.

"Long day huh," Stella asked as she sat herself down on the couch, motioning for him to come and join her.

"Yeah, pretty much," Flack said as he opened the beer bottle, taking a swig of the golden liquid as he finally sat beside Stella, stretching out his legs on the coffee table.

"So I heard what happened," Stella uttered as she crossed her legs and looked intently at Don.

"Yeah, the flight attendant Susan did it," Flack paused as he took another sip of the beer. "Thought she was _really_ clever. Almost got away with murder too but thank God Mac figured it out. If it wasn't for him, Susan would have been in Paris by now. I thought we wouldn't make it to the airport in time to apprehend her," he continued.

"Well, that's Mac for ya," Stella answered. "Doggedly determined as always," she went on, a smile on her face.

"I really missed working with you today Stel, you know," Flack declared as he looked into Stella's green eyes. He really did miss her since he'd left for work while she was still sleeping. Plus, he had to pull in some overtime since time was what they didn't have the luxury of in this particular case. Even Stella had to be dragged in on her day off just to help in the case and speed things along.

"I missed you too sweetie," she replied thoughtfully, giving him a kiss.

"So how was your day at the batting cages," Flack inquired as he put down the beer bottle on the coffee table.

"I was really getting into the swing of things when Mac called," she replied. "Oh yeah, Walsh from the FDNY was also there," she continued.

"Speaking of the devil…I heard he was getting a bit flirty with you, Stel," he said with a straight face. "And I also-," Flack tried to continue as Stella cut him off in mid-sentence.

"Who told you that," she asked, quite surprised by this line of questioning. "He wasn't flirting with me-," she suddenly stopped and stared at him. "And why are you territorial all of a sudden," she continued, trying to keep her temper reined in.

"Mike Doyle told me," Flack replied coolly.

"Tell Doyle to buzz off and mind his own business," Stella fumed.

"Now Stel, come on. Let me finish. And FYI, I'm not getting territorial just so you know," he said, looking straight into the green depths of her eyes. "By the way, you look really sexy when you're mad," he went on, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh shut up Flack," Stella retorted.

"Now Stel…Where are your manners, young lady," he asked in amusement.

"Zip it, Flack," she snapped.

"Hey, we're off the clock. What's with this calling me Flack," he said playfully.

"That's because you're in the dog house, _Don_," she replied, putting an emphasis on his nickname.

"Hey! Before you send me off to the dog house, hear me out first," Flack responded calmly.

"Okay. I'm listening. This better be good," Stella answered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"As I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Flack said with a smile on his face. "Doyle was also at the batting cages practicing for the upcoming game. I bumped into him as I was leaving the precinct and he told me about that fool Walsh getting all flirty with you… And how you put him in his proper place, giving him a little bit of trash talk saying that we'll beat their asses off on the diamond," he went on.

"Oh," was all Stella could muster, feeling sheepish all of a sudden.

"So…am I still in the dog house," he asked when he suddenly turned away from Stella to sneeze. "Damn allergies," he said as he wrinkled his nose. "I think I have some cat hair on my suit," he continued.

"Yeah about that," Stella declared. "I heard about the little remark you made about maybe being allergic to half-naked women in Terrence's club," she continued, a smirk gracing her face.

"Where'd you hear that," he asked. "Let me guess…From Lindsay. I swear to God I'm gonna kill Messer and his big mouth," he exclaimed, looking at Stella, who was now giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh so now you're laughing," he retorted as Stella tried to stop the giggling.

"Well, you look really sexy when _you're _mad," Stella replied as she leaned into Flack, giving him a lingering kiss.

As they broke off the kiss, Flack went on, "you do know that I only have eyes for you, Stel. Right?"

"I know, handsome," Stel replied sincerely.

"So…I'm not in the dog house," he asked hopefully.

"You are most definitely not in the dog house," she replied trying to keep a straight face but lost the battle when a grin finally graced her face.

"Well, that's definitely good to hear, babe," Flack responded with a huge smile on his lips. This time he leaned into Stella giving her a sizzling kiss.

"Why don't we take things to the bedroom," she said breathlessly, breaking off the kiss. She stood up and started stripping off her tank top, making her way into their bedroom.

"I thought you'd never ask," Flack answered following in Stella's wake.

**Fin.**

**A/N 2: Thank you for getting this far down the page. Please push the review button. I would so love to hear what you think of this one. **


End file.
